wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk To Me Every goth is a potential turrist!!! http://www.godhatesgoths.com/gothterrorists.html The Retard Agenda!!! http://www.landoverbaptist.net/showthread.php?t=4317 AT&T surrenders * well that was quick... AT&T has no soul and haz no balls --Mutopis 16:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) AT&T last days well, I never thought i would ever see the day that someone would be either stupid or crazy enough to go against 4chan... AT&T made a terrible mistake... --Mutopis McCain We should retire McCain in the Membrane Officer Jackboot Jones Go to :40 AxJ6ZNswiBw Haha look what I found! http://www.cafepress.com/landoverbaptist.77076224 Witches Does Wikiality have a pic of the wicked witch of the west? The green bitch. 2009 Truthies You like? --Atenea del Sol 23:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : Your monitor's screwy - they're the same colour for me. I did see Dann's trailer - awesome, awesome! I think we've got real truthy material with the Recount series... --Atenea del Sol 00:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) The Egoist Why did he slander me as a Neo Nazi? I said Jews were the offspring of Bears for fcks sake! If he doesn't think what Im doing is satire, he needs to go to landoverbaptist.net or realjewnews. Hell, go to the wikiality holocaust page! I didn't write that. Recount 3 Atenea is working on te poster To see the page, click Here --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 15:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) HERE IS THE TRAILER--dan.carriero@yahoo.com 01:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) cK8ryT-CTnk Bigger Stephen Pic Could you find a bigger version of this pic? If I enlarge it, it gets blurry. - Kroy Wen The Clinton Curse I think I did ok with it, if anyone wants to add something, they are welcome to it. --Mutopis NOM You can go ahead and delete National Organization for Marriage, i already took some of the stuff from the page and passed it to NOM. Also can you also make it to redirect to NOM when someone types 2M4M? Mutopis JavaScript I was going to go off on the metrosexual thread with Murse Mansandals unibrow etc. that murse contents with the rollovers would be perfect. I'll do a template like GKM or Cults for grooming... Is the pic I put on Mansheep ok, I "censored" it --PhantomDuck 18:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to put script like this Murse Contents in the pages here? --PhantomDuck 17:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Sarah Palin resigning I did not see that one comming! Cant wait for the REAL scandal... --Mutopis heaven hell templates what do you think? --Mutopis fucked up hair That's exactly the kinda cage pic I was looking for!!! too funny! and oh sooooo truthy! --PhantomDuck 04:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Foreign Markets I made some modifications for "foreign" markets or regions... if you think is too much or need some changes, you can modify it --Mutopis : a randomizer foreign market template sounds better --Mutopis mo money If you dont like it, you can change it --Mutopis : Kool, do it --Mutopis Das Kapital template if you think i should change it to make it better let me know... i am not sure if i am happy with it, but i think is ok... --Mutopis ::If you wanna do it you can. I created the template for former commies who now embrace state-controlled free markets of kapitalism --Mutopis Offensive message Sorry to bother you, but someone has issued a complaint against your wiki. The offensive material that this complaint concerns may be found on MediaWiki:Anoneditwarning. Although humor is encouraged, others may not understand the joke, or they may not recognize the offensive comment as a joke. As a result, it is recommended that you remove the offending content from MediaWiki:Anoneditwarning. If you would like to talk it over, please visit w:Wikia talk:Community_portal#Offensive message. Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) A Funny Thing Happened on My Way to a Forum I would like to moderate a forum. How does that work. . . exactly? Thaleia2--Thaleia2 05:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) All things relate to "Colbert' Dear watchtveatdonutdrinkbeer: Of course is related to him. What would be the point if it was not?